


With Flowers In Her Hair

by maliayukimura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, slight angst in the beginning but it's really minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a quidditch game, Ginny and Luna spend the afternoon lounging in a flower patch under a tree in the castle’s court yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Flowers In Her Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TripCreates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [TripCreates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates) in the [femslashrevolution2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/femslashrevolution2016) collection. 



> I haven't read the series in a long time, so this probably isn't as accurate as it could be. Sorry about that.

It had been a devastating loss for Gryffindor. They had been the shoe-in for the championship, but it was all over when Slytherin caught the snitch, ending the game prematurely. At the time, Gryffindor had been behind by five points, so they ended up losing the match. All hopes for Gryffindor winning the Quidditch championship that year were gone.

Despite the loss, the team tried to stay in good spirits, congratulating one another for playing their best and stating that they’ll win it next year. Even with the positive façade, you could tell that  they were greatly disappointed with the loss. Ginny was grateful that her team was taking the loss so gracefully, but she still didn’t feel too good at the loss and wanted some time alone.

Once she had the chance to change out of her gear, she headed off to find her girlfriend instead of moping around with the rest of the team.

It didn’t take her long to spot Luna. As soon as she saw her, Ginny rushed over to her and threw her arms around her shoulders in a bone-crushing hug. Luna stroked Ginny’s hair as she returned the hug. Ginny buried her face in Luna’s shoulder and inhaled the comforting scent of Luna’s shampoo.

The two girls stood there for a few minutes, just holding each other and taking comfort in each other’s presence until Luna slowly pulled away and whispered, “Let’s get out of here, Love.”

Ginny nodded and took Luna’s hand as she maneuvered them out of the crowd. They continued to hold hands even after they were away from the crowds of fans.

Ginny thought that they were just going wander the halls together as they talked like they usually did, but Luna tugged on her hand, leading them toward an open court yard instead.

Luna walked them over to one of  the trees and then sat down on the ground in the shade. Ginny quickly followed suit, but she laid down, resting her head on Luna’s lap, rather than just sitting down on the ground beside her.

Luna carted her hands though her girlfriend’s hair, absent-mindedly braiding various strands. Ginny let out a content sigh.

“I’m sorry about the match, Love,” Luna comforted.

Ginny reached up to take one of Luna’s hands in her own hands. She gently traced over the knuckles. “It’s okay. We’ll get them next year,” she responded, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

Luna leaned down and kissed Ginny’s forehead. “I know, Love. I’m still proud of you.”

Ginny smiled softly. The two girls sat in a comfortable silence, relaxing and enjoying one another’s company for quite some time before either one spoke again.

“It’s really peaceful here,” Ginny remarked softly, breaking the calm quiet. “It’s too bad that the flowers aren’t in bloom yet. I bet they’d look beautiful.”

Luna, trying to not have to make her girlfriend get up off her lap, carefully pulled her wand out of her pocket. “I can fix that.”

With a small wave of her wand, Luna called out, “ _Flores crescamus_.”

Bright blue and purple flowers popped up from the ground, surrounding the girls. Ginny stared out in awe of the flowers’ beauty, previously unaware that a spell like that had even existed. Luna watched her instead.

“They’re beautiful, Luna,” Ginny complimented, still wonderstruck by the flowers.

“But they’re not as beautiful as you,” Luna replied, smiling. Her girlfriend turned a lovely shade of pink at the compliment.

A comfortable silence fell over the girls again. Luna picked at the flowers. Every time she plucked a flower up from the ground, a new one would grow in its place. She carefully braided the flowers that she had picked into Ginny’s hair as she hummed an old lullaby her mother used to sing.

 In return, Ginny picked a large blue flower and tucked it behind Luna’s ear.

The two girls spent the rest of their afternoon lounging in the grass among the flowers. It wasn’t until they saw multiple students rushing through the courtyard did they realize that supper was starting soon. They decided to stay in their peaceful spot a little longer, not caring that they would be late to supper. When they finally returned inside for supper, they still had the flowers interwoven into their hair and large smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
